Poudlard et la maison d'Hérain
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard, et nouveau mystère. Que fait Neville Londubat dans le Poudlard Expresse, au milieu des élèves ? Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi tendu entre les deux frères Potter, alors même que leur petite soeur les rejoint ? Et quelle annonce importante ont à faire la Directrice McGonagall et le Choixpeau Magique ? Ou comment un Hérisson donna naissance au chaos.


_Note d'auteur_

* * *

Je remercie mon bêta de m'avoir prévenu que ceci est un UA. En effet, il est mentionné dans Harry Potter 7 que Neville est déjà professeur lorsque James va à Poudlard. Vous verrez que les choses se passent différemment ici ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POUDLARD ET LA MAISON D'HÉRAIN**

CHAPITRE UN

_Poudlard Express_

* * *

Il avait attendu ce voyage pendant si longtemps. Il se cala plus confortablement, et observa le paysage défiler sans prêter davantage attention aux personnes autour de lui. Le train avait quitté la gare de King's Cross depuis seulement quelques minutes, et il observait les immeubles de Londres et toutes les vies qui grouillaient de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, tous ces Moldus qui circulaient dans les rues, qui avaient leurs fenêtres ouvertes et dont on pouvait voir un fragment de qui ils étaient.

Neville se demandait si les Moldus ne s'étonnaient pas de voir un train tel que le Poudlard Express passer sur leurs voies ferrées, après tout, ce n'était plus si commun. Peut-être qu'il y avait des charmes appliqués au train pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il se demandait aussi comment il pouvait y avoir autant de vies concentrées en un même endroit. Londres était grand, immense, comparé à la minuscule communauté sorcière. En comparaison, les sorciers remplissaient à peine une petite ville du Pays de Galles, où on pouvait presque réussir à reconnaître tout le monde de vue. Une communauté isolée, avec sa propre culture, et qui semblait être fermée à ce qui lui était étranger…

— O —

**Quai 9 3/4, quelques instants plus tôt…**

Lili Luna Potter poussait elle-même son charriot, avec sa lourde malle et toutes ses affaires. Ses parents lui avaient demandé si elle ne voulait pas un peu d'aide, mais elle avait fermement refusé. Elle était tellement heureuse de partir enfin pour Poudlard, elle avait attendu tout l'été, tout sa vie il lui semblait même ! Albus était parti aussitôt qu'ils avaient franchi la barrière magique pour rejoindre son ami Scorpius, et Papa ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle. Il surveillait son fils de loin, semblant inquiet.

James était parti rejoindre ses amis également, à l'opposé du quai. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne se mélangeaient pas. Maman était parti à sa suite, pour retrouver Tante Hermione et Tonton Ron.

Lili était un petit peu triste de voir que sa famille se déchirait, en quelque sorte. Elle n'y voyait plus les joies innocentes de son enfance, quand James n'était pas encore parti pour Poudlard et qu'ils jouaient tous ensemble.

La petite fille luttait pour ne pas troubler sa bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui était un jour important, et ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être seule. _Elle_ commençait son aventure à Poudlard. Elle avança jusqu'à un coin plus calme du train et monta avec peine ses affaires. Il était encore tôt, et tout le monde était occupé sur le quai, à parler avec leurs amis et leur famille.

Elle mit toute sa force pour tirer sur sa malle et la hisser des quelques marches qui séparaient le quai du train, observant avec une certaine inquiétude l'espace vide entre le quai et le marche-pied. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur de tomber, elle tira plus fort.

Et tout à coup, la valise monta. Ce n'était pas de son fait, elle volait de son propre chef. Lili en lâcha la poignée, observant sa malle passer devant elle pour aller se ranger sur une grille un peu plus loin.

"Et voilà, c'est plus facile avec un peu d'aide, commenta une voix malicieuse.

— Neville ! s'écria la jeune fille." Elle se mit à rougir un peu. C'était tellement _magique_. "Merci beaucoup pour ton aide !

— Tu sais que tu peux aussi laisser tes affaires sur les chariots à l'arrière du train, il y a des gens pour s'en occuper."

Lili hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle le savait, mais elle avait voulu le faire toute seule. "Le train ne va pas partir tout de suite, tu as encore le temps de dire au revoir à ta famille, conseilla Neville.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu, Neville ? Tu n'emmènes personne au Poudlard Express ? interrogea Lili.

— C'est un secret, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil."

Et se faisant, il se rappela qu'il devrait faire attention à cacher l'emblème qui ornait ses robes professorales, un emblème avec un animal inhabituel pour Poudlard : un petit hérisson, sur fond turquoise. Il était impatient que l'annonce officielle soit faite !

— O —

**Compartiment du Poudlard Express**

Un raffut de l'autre côté de la porte finit par sortir Neville de sa contemplation du paysage. Il avait entendu la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir à plusieurs reprises, mais personne ne s'était installé à côté de lui. Il tâcha de prendre son air le plus sérieux, et fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

"James Sirius Potter ! Tu fais plus de bruit que le cri d'une mandragore !" Tous les élèves présents cessèrent de bouger immédiatement, le fixant de manière incrédule. Neville failli grimacer, il y avait devant lui tous ceux qu'il connaissait déjà, les Potter, les Weasleys, et un Malfoy. Et tous semblaient étonnés de le voir prendre une grosse voix pour les sermonner.

Son autorité allait être mise à l'épreuve avant même d'arriver à Poudlard et de prendre officiellement ses fonctions.

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

— Rien du tout, répondit fermement Albus."

Scorpius et Lili se tournèrent vers lui, semblant être sur le point de le contredire ou d'ajouter quelque chose. Il semblait que deux camps s'étaient formés, et que ces trois là faisaient face à James et à Rose. James avait un sourire arrogant, qui rappelait quelque chose qui tenait davantage de Draco Malfoy que d'un Gryffondor qui se respecte. Neville soupira.

"Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble tous les cinq ! James et Rose, retournez immédiatement dans votre compartiment." Neville ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'ils lui obéissent… "Quant à vous trois, vous resterez avec moi. Il y a largement la place et je pourrais vous avoir à l'œil !"

Les deux Serpentards et la petite fille baissèrent les yeux, rougissant de se faire sermonner alors même qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. C'était injuste. Rose et James s'éloignèrent tranquillement, fiers de leur petite victoire.

Neville attendit qu'ils ne soient plus à portée d'oreille pour ajouter. "Ils vous laisseront tranquille, vous pouvez ramener vos affaires si vous le souhaitez, je ne vous dérangerai pas. Je compte faire la sieste, chuchota-t-il sur le ton du secret."

Lili redressa soudainement la tête, arborant un sourire magnifique.

"Merci Neville ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant pour le serrer dans ses bras."

Neville déglutit. Les garçons Potter allaient être un défi à son autorité, c'était certain, mais ne pas craquer face à la petite Lili allait être tout aussi difficile. Pourraient-ils le voir comme un professeur à part entière ? Lui montrer le respect dû à un Severus Snape, par exemple ?

Il en doutait fortement…

— O —

Neville n'avait réussi à s'endormir que pendant une petite heure, le trajet était plus court que dans ses souvenirs. Les garçons avaient parlé à voix basse pour ne pas le déranger, et Lili avait sorti un livre pour s'occuper au bout d'un moment.

Le plus long avait été les vingt minutes qu'elle avait passé à essayer de le faire craquer pour qu'il révèle son secret… Résister à ses suppliques et à son regard terriblement attendrissant, ainsi qu'à son chantage divers révélait presque de l'épreuve de force. Neville n'avait plus dû lutter contre autant d'adversité depuis que le dernier Mangemort avait été mis sous les verrous d'Azkaban, par Merlin ! Maintenant, il pouvait observer la marée des élèves qui quittaient le train avec un certain soulagement. Pourquoi le voyage en train était-il obligatoire, à présent, pour tous les nouveaux professeurs ? Pour qu'ils se remémorent leurs jeunes années ? Pour qu'ils se rappellent ce qu'était un premier année ?

Tout ce tumulte l'avait épuisé et il avait pour seul désir que la journée prenne fin. La soirée allait pourtant être longue pour lui…

Neville dut faire usage de plusieurs artifices magique pour parvenir dans la Grande Salle avant les élèves. Il avait transplané directement de la cabine aux portes du château. Il aurait pu monter dans une calèche, mais elles étaient toutes réservées pour les élèves.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que jamais à Poudlard, la société sorcière ayant connu une sorte de baby-boom en sortant de la longue période de Ténèbres instaurée par Voldemort. Mais il était plus facile d'ajouter des wagons au Poudlard Express, et de trouver des barques supplémentaires pour faire traverser le lac noir aux premières années, que de mettre la main sur des sombrals.

Il avait tout simplement fait venir à lui un balai, au lieu de monter dans une calèche. Son balai, qui était miniaturisé dans sa poche de chemise, avait été réglé avec l'aide de Ron pour ne jamais aller plus haut que soixante-dix centimètres, ce qui était tout juste suffisant pour que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Fonçant en raz-motte et manquant de se prendre quelques arbres et quelques rochers, car il était toujours aussi maladroit pour contrôler sa trajectoire sur un engin pareil, Neville était parvenu dans le hall d'entrée avant tout le monde. Il était passablement essoufflé, mais prit quelques instants pour cracher ses poumons sans que personne ne puisse le voir, avant d'ouvrir les grandes portes et de s'avancer dans la lumière dignement.

Tout du long, Rusard l'avait en réalité observé depuis un coin sombre, son chat dans les bras, et se disait que nommer _ça _au poste de Directeur de Maison n'était sans doute pas très judicieux !

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Note_

* * *

Ce texte répond aux défis de la Gazette suivants :

\- **Challenge quotidien des Maisons :** Thème Hérisson pour Poufsouffle

\- **Expressions sorcières :** « Faire plus de bruit que le cri d'une mandragore. »

\- **Super 2018 :** Écrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous commencez par la phrase suivante : « Il avait attendu ce voyage pendant si longtemps. Il se cala plus confortablement, et observa le paysage défile sans prêter davantage attention aux personnes autour de lui. »

\- **Construisez votre zoo :** Écrire sur le Quai 9 3/4


End file.
